outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Guards
Security Guards are a form of Murkoff's various Security Forces instructed to protect Mount Massive Asylum in the event of a patient breakout at all costs. Due to security personnel needing an extremely high security clearance to be able to be protected with decent weaponry, a high amount of the guards have to use just their muscles and their fists to defend themselves, leading to their deaths in very large numbers and the ultimate failure of their job to protect the asylum. They are often addressed by characters, such as Steve and Jeremy Blaire, as "agent". Story ''Outlast'' By the time Miles Upshur arrives at Mount Massive Asylum, most security officers are dead. Bodies of guards can be found around the asylum, mainly in the starting area. In the Administration Block, one can be accidentally killed by calling the elevator, causing the guard to plummet to his death in the shaft. In the asylum's prison, two more are encountered, with one getting beaten to death by a Variant while the other is beheaded by Chris Walker. In the Male Ward, Miles discovers a guard tied to a chair, though is forced to leave the man after being chased out of the area by three hostile inmates. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' As Whistleblower is set at the Mount Massive Asylum hours before the riots, a number of living guards are prominently featured. They are neutral to the player until Waylon Park emails Miles Upshur about Murkoff's fringe experiments. Interaction with security guards is strictly limited and they will always be hostile. However, they will always be unaware of Waylon Park's proximity, no matter what. A guard covered in blood can be briefly seen attacking a patient in the level Hospital behind a locked glass door. He tackles the patient and strangles him to death before hiding in his cell. Another guard can be seen threatening a doctor if he tries to radio outside for help from the authorities. This hints that at least some of the guards still do have some sense of authority and toughness left. Appearance and Characteristics The security guards at Mount Massive are well-built and considerably strong but are overpowered by the Variants or The Walrider, much like the first tactical team. Most if not all of the Security Guards perished in the incident, even the small percentage that had access to firearms. The guards' uniform are varying depending on their rank and security clearance. Their attire vary from a white, off-white or light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, grey, blue or beige slacks, a brown belt and matching brown shoes, and occasionally a white or red undershirt, to a short-sleeved, light blue police shirt with a black tie, matching pants, shoes and duty belt, as well as a patch on their sleeves. Whenever patients were escorted to the Morphogenic Engine room, all personal would wear hazmat suits to protect themselves from the machine's effects. Most of the guards were only armed with standard security gear such as batons and handcuffs, but a small percentage of them were armed with M4 carbines and presumably other firearms. Personality Many of the security guards' personalities are best shown in the DLC of Outlast, Outlast: Whistleblower due to the fact interaction with alive guards is now possible but interaction is still very limited. Before the outbreak, the guards are shown to be irritable and confident, but after the breakout they become terrified and realize there is a high chance they will not survive, as many speak with a higher-pitched voice (which occasionally has a hint of them crying in it) than in the beginning of the game compared to the gruff, sincere tone that they had. Some are aggressive even in the slaughter and assault the Variants head on rather than running away, but often end up being killed in the process. Some guards try to reason calmly but in a terrified tone with the Variants to avoid being killed, but ultimately fail. The best example for this is when Chris Walker walks up to a security guard in a fit of rage in the Prison, in which the guard tries to reason with him, but ultimately fails and becomes decapitated in the process. Other guards lock themselves tightly in rooms and hide away, waiting for help from the outside world. Some make a desperate effort to escape, which can also be seen during the Prison chapter when two guards mistake Waylon for an aggressive Variant, and desperately trap him in and stumble outside into the Courtyard. When the breakout initiated, security staff proved impotent, despite their claimed "high security" against the rampaging inmates. Some sought refuge in patient cells after killing their occupants. Others barricaded themselves in their offices, discussing plans to contact law enforcement or the National Guard. Navigation es:Guardias de Seguridad ru:Агентство безопасности «Меркоф» Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters